


I'm here, I'm here, I'm here

by CarcinoArison



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, and fluff, gen - Freeform, my first fic so apologies for any mistakes, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarcinoArison/pseuds/CarcinoArison
Summary: Jason is sick but too stubborn not to go on patrol and if it wasn't for Nightwing swinging it to save the day in the nick of time he would be dead. Again. Only problem is dick is overprotective when his little siblings are sick.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first actual story outside of an English exam so please go easy on me although I do accept constructive criticism and this story was inspire by a comic I saw on Pinterest, I don't know the original artist nor do I have the URL. Anyway I hope you enjoy my story!

Jason is sick. Jason is sick and God damn is it pissing him off. This was absolutely the last thing he needed right now. He is way to busy to worry about blowing his nose every five minutes, or how awfully heavy his body feels even though he's stripped himself down to the bare minimum of weapons.

He knows this is probably one of those nights where he should be at home in bed wrapped up like a burrito in blankets with chicken soup and a good movie. Well too fucking bad, luxuries like that are the kind that he can't afford and someone has to watch over crime alley since the rest of the bat scouts seem to conveniently skip over it.

Jason knows this is risky but in all honesty he just doesn't care right now. The pounding in his head is making it harder to think clearly and he wants to get tonight over with as quickly as possible, preferably with as many broken bones as possible. Beating up thugs can honestly be so cathartic sometimes and Jason hopes it's the sweet adrenaline rush he needs to get a leg up on this flu.

Jason finishes suiting up and makes his way out the window ready to start his patrol route. The night air feels freezing to him but it's mid June so he thinks it's probably just his flu. He keeps himself moving on autopilot and tries not to think about how utterly crap he feels right now. By the time he starts to get annoyed at the lack of crime tonight, he finds himself a large group of enemy thugs getting into a fight in the middle of the street. 'Perfect' he thinks, the first thing that's gone his way all night.

he decides to be quick about introducing himself into the fisticuffs and starts to make work of the gang members. He'd like to say it was quick work but it didn't take the world's greatest detective to tell that The Red Hood was off his game tonight. A few of the thugs even get in a few lucky shots with some metal pipes and the sorts, despite how pathetically D-grade they all were. By the time Jason actually manages to finish of the last guy he is not feeling nearly as satisfied as he hoped he would.

In fact if Jason had to pass judgement, he'd say he actually feels worse then before he beat up the thugs and that just makes him sad. Jason turns to grapple up to the rooftop ready to go find some more lowlifes to pick on. However when he reaches the rooftop, at least he thinks he reaches the rooftop he still feels like he's flying, Jason's hit with a wave of nausea and dizziness and finds himself drifting towards the edge of the rooftop before blacking out completely.

Nightwing knows it's risky taking his patrol route through crime alley. He knows how protective he can be of his territory but when you haven't seen your little brother in a while and he's virtually gone off the grid, you have to take certain risks to make sure he's okay. Dick gets that he can be a bit overprotective sometimes, especially when it comes to Jason, but if Dick doesn't check up on him every now and then who will?

Hearing the sure sounds of violence signalling the Red Hoods presence, Dick adjusts his current path to head towards it. By the time he gets there the fight is already over and Dick would be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed. He surveys the area looking for some sign of Jason and sees a figure on the rooftop across from his though the figure looks a little to off balance to be Jason, unless he's in bad shape. Dicks thinking is interrupted when the figure suddenly topples of the building, limp as a rag doll.

Well that settles it then. It doesn't matter if this was Jason or not something was wrong and he had to save them. Dick launches his grapple and begins the swing over the other building trying his best to calculate his velocity of the go to try cause minimal damage to the person. When he's close he can see that the person is in fact Jason in all his, currently falling, glory and prepares himself for the impact of slamming into someone with as much pure muscle as Jason.

Although it was a pretty hard catch Dick manages to get them both up safely to the top of a neighbouring building. Once the cost is clear Dick instantly goes down to Jason's side and takes his helmet off, his mind flying through all the different things that could be wrong with his little brother. When Jason's helmet is finally off the first thing Dick notices is how flushed and sweaty his face looks and when Dick takes one of his gauntlets off to feel his forehead he realises Jason is burning up. The situation smacks Dick in the face. 'Trust Jason to go out on patrol when he's sick' Dick thinks with exasperation.

Dick decides that the best thing he can do with Jason is take him home and put him to bed, maybe even stick around to make him some chicken soup. He knows Jason won't be happy about but Jason's a little too unconscious to protest right now and Dick can't just leave him here. The only problem, Dick realises as he begins his arduous task, is that Jason weighs a freakin' ton and (as much as it annoys him) is twice Dicks size.

It takes some time and a lot of effort for Dick to get Jason back to his current safe house but they make it in one peace and by the time they do make it Jason is starting to come to. Shutting off all of Jason's heavy security and getting inside, Dick quickly strips Jason down to his boxes and puts him in bed and decides to wait with him a little bit until he gains some more coherency before he foes and does anything else. However he does quickly grab the flu medication on Jason's bedside and the glass of water already waiting there. Dick peels off his mask and heavier weapons before settling in to wait for Jason's return to the land of the wakeful.

Thankfully it only takes a few minutes before Jason starts to stir. Dick jumps up from where he was sitting and is instantly at Jason's side. "Jason? Little wing? You need to wake up". Good he's waking up. "You're doing great Jay now just a liiiittle more now" Dick coos to him, being careful not startle him since it might make him turn violent. He hears Jason grumble something but can't quite make it out. "What's that Jay? I didn't quite get that."  
"Bru… bru..ce.. Bruce… is that… you? You came… back…".


	2. Chapter 2

Oh no. Oh no, oooooohhhh noooo. This was not good. Jason must have been really out of it to think Dick is Bruce and he sounds so hopeful about it too. "S-sorry Jay it's just Dick, Bruce isn't here". Jason starts to open his eyes, trying to blink the sleepiness away before squinting up at Dick. "What… Where am I…?" Jason's still confused but at least he doesn't seem to think Dick is Bruce now, so that's a positive. "You're at home Jay, at your safe house"  
"Why.. Are you here?" And there's Jason's trademark agitation.

"Uhh… you're really sick little wing and you nearly got hurt when you passed out"

"Oh… uh, thanks I guess…"

"Do you feel up to eating anything? I was planning on making chicken soup when you finally woke up."

"That… would be fine, thanks."

 

'He's disappointed that it's me and not bruce' Dick thinks regretfully. 'Who am I kidding I'd probably be disappointed too'. Dick heads into the kitchen and starts looking for the ingredients he would need for the soup, back in the bedroom he hears Jason start hacking up a lung and decides a glass of water might be better first.

"Here you go. You're probably a bit dehydrated anyway" he says quietly as he hands of the glass.

"Whatever, I'm fine" Jason grumbles indignantly, he clearly doesn't like being taken care of like this.

Once Dick is satisfied that Jason will actually drink the water he heads back to the kitchen to make the soup. He's starting to get the feeling that this will be a long night. It doesn't matter though Dick will do whatever he has too to take care of his siblings, even if they may be too stubborn to let him help without a fight.

Jason is confused. One minutes he was beating up thugs and the next he's in his bed at home with freaking Dick Grayson mothering him like they haven't tried to beat each other to pulp every time they've met (beat each other because if Jason was honest with himself he didn't want his pseudo brother dead). As much as he's glad that Dick was there to save him he just doesn't get why he's still here. It doesn't add up and Jason is too sick and tired to figure it out on his own.

He can here Dick bustling around in the kitchen and he would be lying if he said it didn't make the anonymous safe house feel a little more cosy. Which is stupid because Jason doesn't do cosy. He doesn't do warm and he sure as hell do fuzzy so he knows that he should throw dick out on his perfect ass ASAP. Before things end up with Dick pulling some magic trick (cause that's what it has to be) to make Jason feel guilty and like he should actually apologise.

He spends a few more minutes puzzling over this great mystery (he mostly just laid there staring at the ceiling) before Dick came back in carefully balancing a bowl of chicken soup and something else.

"Okaaaay here's your soup and I found a thermometer, and some Advil to help with the fever. Oh! And be careful with the soup it's hot" Dick announced all these things with such casuality that it took Jason a minute to remember to respond.

"Of course it's hot dickface you just made it." Jason hates how his voice sounds with his blocked nose.

"Sorry, sorry I was just letting you know" Jason knows that but he's tired and sick and frustrated because everything hurts and he feels like crap so he has to take it out on somebody. Lucky Dick

"Why are you here?" Jason was feeling impatient and his pathetic attempt at figuring it out didn't help his curiosity at all.

"I already told you that Jay. You passed out on patrol and you were sick so I brought you home."

"Yeah, yeah I know that part but why are you here looking after me acting all nice and like you actually care and stuff". Maybe it was too blunt and revealed too much information but right now Jason just did. Not. Care.

"W-well… I couldn't just leave you on your own now could I? I mean you don't seem to have anyone else around to to help you so…"

"I don't need anyone to take care of me!" Jason yelled, his frustration finally bubbling over into anger. He was sick of this! Sick of Dick's stupid games where he would pretend he actually cared about Jason and his health. Well he's a few years too late. If Dick wanted to be his brother so much he should have shown up to do it back when Jason actually needed a brother. Now he's a grown man who can take care of himself.

Dick looks… almost heartbroken now and Jason's starting to feel the guilt creep in. 'No! Screw him! He's the one who showed up where he wasn't wanted.' Jason refuses to feel guilty over this, for once it's not his fault.

"I'm.." Dick takes a big breath "I'm sorry Jason. I know you may not be able to tell right now but… you're not alone and you don't have to deal with everything yourself. It's okay if you don't want me around but please… don't isolate yourself from everyone because you feel you have to. I'm here as long as you need me to be."

Now Jason feels like bawling his eyes out. What is it with Dick and his ability to make him emote. A part of him really really wants to believe Dick but… how can he? After everything that's happened that clearly states otherwise?

"How can I believe that?" He has too ask. He needs to know.

"Give me a chance to prove it. Give me tonight to try and help you for once." Jason's body decides that this stirring moment was that perfect time to mess up everything and Jason went into another severe coughing fit. On the plus side this gave him an excuse not to answer dicks proposal. However it gave dick an excuse to mother him some more. Dick brought the glass of water to Jason's lips gently so he could take a drink. After a short time the fit calms and Jason can breath relatively normally again.

"I d-don't know if I'm willing to take that risk."

"Just one night. That's all I'm asking of you and if you hate it I'll leave you alone."

Jason thinks for second. He thinks back to when he was robin and Dick came to visit, some of those visits were some of his best memories from that time. He thinks about the fact that it's Dick here and not Bruce, the fact that if Bruce were here he would probably take care of Jason before putting him in jail. He thinks how every bit of detective skill Jason has is indicating that Dick is genuinely concerned for him and wants to help. He thinks he has made a decision.

"Okay. One night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! My first story is officially done. God that's a weight off my shoulders. Anyway guys please keep leaving kudos and I encourage you to comment even if it's a criticism. I hope you liked my story and I will be writing more!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is gointo be a multi chapter story, I have not yet finished the second chapter but I will try to have it up as soon as possible.


End file.
